Horklump
by Insane Worm
Summary: Verde & gris. Rubio & moreno. Oro & Plata. Serpientes & leones. Lo que debió ser, y no fue. :Serie de Drabbles:
1. Chapter 1

_Una serie de drabbles que surgen de pronto en mi mente._

___Los capítulos de esta historia no tendrán relación alguna entre sí. Habrán saltos del tiempo, y algo de OoC. Obviamente, no respetaré la secuencia de los libros._

_**Advertencia:** S-L-A-S-H. Terminas amándolo, huh? Si no saben qué es eso, ¡GAY!  
_

_Si no les gusta, ¿por qué entraron siquiera aquí?_

_**Disclaimer: **Oh, si Harry Potter me perteneciera... Pero no. Soy solo una chica de vacaciones muy aburrida.  
La imagen tampoco me pertenece. Es de internet._

* * *

Lo que pasaba por la mente de Severus Snape al poner a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy en la misma mesa de trabajo, solo lo sabe él. Tal vez creía que era hora de hacer volar su salón de clases.

Cosa que, según su deseo, sucedió.

Severus Snape no se inmutó, ya lo esperaba. Se había retrasado, de hecho.

– Potter, Malfoy. Detención todos los sábados de los próximos tres meses. Ahora repitan sus pociones.

Ambos alumnos comenzaron sus pociones desde cero, molestos.

– ¿Ya ves lo que causas, Potter? – escupió Malfoy.

– ¿Yo? ¡Fue tu culpa! Seguro pusiste algo en mi caldero, hurón.

– Sí, claro. Como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. _Tú_ pusiste algo en mi caldero, cara rajada.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría?

– ¡SILENCIO! – gritó Snape.

Ambos chicos volvieron al trabajo.

– Mitad, Potter. – murmuró Malfoy después de un rato.

– ¿Eh?

– Los ojos de salamandra. Debes cortarlos a la mitad, no solo arrojarlos, idiota.

Harry solo atinó a mirar fijamente a Draco. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio volvieron al trabajo.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Malfoy solo se encogió de hombros.

Silencio.

– El Bundibun tiene que cocerse antes de incluirse en la poción. – dijo Harry después de un rato.

Alzaron las miradas de nuevo. Draco dio un cabezazo de agradecimiento. Volvieron la vista a los calderos.

Sin notarlo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos.

Tal vez, pero solo _tal vez_, no era tan malo ser compañeros.

* * *

_Sugerencias, dudas y comentarios, por favor escríbanlos en la hermosa cajita de aquí abajo._

_Insane Worm._

_xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rió. Draco también.

Porque, ¿qué importaba el resto del mundo si estaban juntos?

* * *

_Me costó más trabajo del que creen._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco parpadeó, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Harry.

Ambos guardaban silencio, cosa que parecía haberse hecho costumbre entre los dos. Ya no tenían nada qué decirse, y eso los mataba, poco a poco.

Estaban frente a frente, pero era como si el otro fuera aire, solo un cuerpo sin nada dentro de él.

Se había vuelto un infierno. Pero no podían escapar de él. No _querían_. Las opciones se acababan.

Draco se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

Salió por ella, sin mirar atrás y sin el más leve arrepentimiento.

No decían nada, y de igual manera iban a morir, ¿no?

* * *

**Escribí esto mientras escuchaba "Quisiera Saber" de Los Daniels. Está mona, escúchenla.**

_**Princesa Vampirica: Que bueno que te agradó la historia, trataré de actualizar más rápido.**_

_**Aswang: ¡Si! Exactamente en ese cuento estaba pensando. Creo que por lo mismo que dices, de las interpretaciones, es la razón por la que amo los drabbles. Me alegra que te guste.  
P.D.: Tu nickname me recuerda a unos libros. ¿Te suena 'Memorias de Idhún'?**_

**¡Vamos, gente! ¿145 visitantes ****a mi historia y solo 2 reviews? ¡¿ENSERIO? ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! Más ahora que dejar review es tan fácil. ¡Solo escriban en la adorable cajita de aquí abajo!**

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba cansado. Estaba harto. Estaba enfermo.

De la guerra, de sus amigos, de sus maestros, del viejo director, del maniático Riddle. Los odiaba a todos. Si fuera por él, estaría feliz de patear sus traseros.

¿Por qué tenía qué pasarle esto a él?

¿Por qué tuvo qué ser _él_ El-Niño-Que-Vivió?

¿Por qué sus padres debieron morir?

¿Por qué debía ser él justamente quién peleara esta tonta guerra que realmente no le importaba?

Y más importante, ¿por qué _demonios_ Voldemort no tenía _nariz_?

Harry respiró hondamente, tomándose su tiempo. Después de todo, sus respiros estaban contados. Porque todo acabaría, al fin.

Harry rió. Dio un paso al frente, cayendo al vacío.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa le iluminara el rostro, ahora solo debí–

Harry dejó de caer. Se golpeó contra una barrera invisible que había aparecido de la nada no muy suavemente pero lo suficiente como para no causarle ningún daño.

– ¿Qué demonios?

– Recuerdo muy bien habértelo dicho. No puedo ni quiero evitar que caigas. No puedo, porque todo esto me destruye a mí también. No quiero, porque el ver que te despedazas, justo como yo, me da una morbosa satisfacción. Sin embargo, estoy aquí para absorber el impacto. _Siempre_.

Un rápido movimiento, y el puño de Draco conectó con el mentón de Harry.

– Ahora, si vuelves a saltar de la Torre de Astronomía, o cualquier otra torre, no seré tan piadoso. Cuídate, Potter.

* * *

**¿Saben qué me haría muy, muy feliz, aparte de escuchar la canción que escucho ahorita?**

**¡Leer un review! Uno que me dejen en esta historia, claro.**

**¡Adelante, les daré galletas, té negro y a Luna Lovegood!**

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Por su cabello rubio-casi-blanco. Ese que pasa cuatro horas al día cepillando.

Por sus ojos grises. Tan suyos que le roban el aliento, las palabras y la cordura.

Por ese par de manos, tan delicadas que parecen de chica.

Por su voz, que lo hipnotiza. Que lo obliga a complacer todos sus deseos. Por más imposibles que fueran.

Por sus uñas, que parecen ser lo más interesante del mundo cuando no quiere hablar de algo.

Por su anormal gusto por las escamas de Dragón. Y las tijeras.

Por su sangre, tan roja que duele.

Por sus pies, que patean realmente fuerte, en especial cuando _él _está en el piso.

Por sus cejas rubias, que parecen casi tocarse entre sí cuando _él_ hace algo mal. O que casi tocan su propio cabello al ver sus intentos por reparar el daño.

Por sus suaves labios, que aunque trate de evitarlo, muestran de una forma u otra lo que pasa por su mente.

Por su sonrisa, que irradia luz.

Por su nariz, tan perfecta. Bastante afeminada, aunque _él_ tiene suficiente sentido común para no mencionarlo. Jamás.

Por sus hombros, cuyas sacudidas no puede contener, al igual que sus sollozos.

Por sus brazos, firmes, fuertes, varoniles.

Por su espalda, con doscientos cincuenta y tres lunares.

Por sus costillas, que en ocasiones saltan a la vista.

Por su apetito, como el de una hormiga o el de un dinosaurio.

Por su abdomen, tan plano e increíblemente suave.

Por su ombligo, un extraño lugar para tener cosquillas.

Por sus rodillas, sin ninguna cicatriz. Por su infancia. Por la falta de una.

Por sus pisadas, silenciosas, o amenazantes. Dependiendo de la situación.

Por su personalidad, bipolar.

Por su risa, por sus gritos.

Por su sonrisa, por sus lágrimas.

Por el brillo en sus ojos.

Por sus temores, aferrados a lo más profundo de su ser.

Por su debilidad y determinación.

Por su fortaleza y vulnerabilidad.

Por sus alucinaciones, fantasmas de un pasado doloroso.

Por sus modales, símbolo de su posición.

Por sus cicatrices, símbolo de lo que le costó ganársela.

Por su odio, enseñanza de su padre.

Por su amor, recibido de su madre.

Por su afilada lengua, que necesitó para sobrevivir.

Por su confusión, que inició en su hogar y se apoderó de los demás aspectos de su vida.

Por su fascinación con cosas que deberían ser normales para cualquier niño feliz.

Por su delicadeza al abrazarlo.

Por sus tormentos de la infancia.

Por su disfuncional familia.

Por su amor incondicional hacia ella, a pesar de todo.

Por sus miradas.

Por sus palabras.

Por sus besos.

Por tenerlo a _él_, en este momento, entre sus brazos.

Por ser Draco.

Y _Harry_ ama que lo sea.

* * *

_Cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve palabras. Y sí que valen la pena._

_No planeaba publicar este capítulo mañana, o el día siguiente, pero lo amo demasiado como para no hacerlo. Y estoy segura de que merece un review.  
P.D.: Cada "_él_" se refiere a Harry._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

"Así que…"

"Así que…"

Harry y Draco estaban sentados en el autobús muggle, uno junto al otro.

"No nos veíamos desde hace tiempo, Malfoy"

"Si. Ya cinco años, ¿no?"

"Así es. Cinco años. Tres meses. Ocho días."

Silencio.

"La chica Weasley, ¿eh?" comentó Malfoy.

"Si, Ginny. Oí que te casaste con la menor de las Greengrass."

"Sí, Astoria. Es linda."

"No me digas. ¿Sabes? Ginevra… me recuerda a ti en cierto modo."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y la amas como a mí?"

"No."

"Astoria tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Es muy tú"

"¿Y la amas como a mí?

"No."

El autobús se detuvo. Amos magos bajaron de él. Llovía. El autobús se fue, sumiéndolos en la penumbra, ahuyentada solo por las lejanas luces en la acera.

Se miraron el uno al otro. En un acuerdo silencioso, sus rostros de aproximaron. Sus narices se tocaban. Poco a poco sus labios también. Se tomaron de las manos. De pronto, la lámpara junto al rubio se encendió. Los muchachos se separaron.

"Mi hijo nace en julio. ¿Quieres ser el padrino?" ofreció el moreno.

"No."

Ambos dieron media vuelta.

"Nos vemos"

"En cinco años. Tres meses. Ocho días." Se despidió el rubio.

Los dos hombres caminaron en direcciones opuestas, con pasos decididos. Sin mirar atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

– Ya he perdido suficientes personas en mi vida. Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando despierte.

Draco sonrió. No era una sonrisa cruel o sarcástica. Era natural. Draco sonreía porque estaba feliz.

– ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Y para dejar claro que era una pregunta retórica, el rubio atrapó los labios del oji-verde entre los suyos.

Ya más tranquilo, Harry cerró los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, no fueron los ojos grises que esperaba, sino el reflejo dolorosamente cegador del sol contra las sábanas blancas, vacías.

Furia y tristeza inundaron la cabeza de Harry. Debió haberlo sabido. De vistió rápidamente, desapareciendo después con un ruidoso 'pop'.

Justo un segundo antes de que un muy sonriente Slytherin entrara a la habitación con una bandeja de comida en las manos.

* * *

_MissPain, __te entiendo perfectamente. Muchas _gracias por ese lindo_ review__. Me hizo muy feliz. Por eso, actualicé más rápido._

_En serio gente, ¡deberían sentirse apenados! Espero que alguien se coma sus intestinos mientras duermen. Solo escriban algunas palabras en esa cosa de abajo._

_¡Dejen review!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

Pensó en los Weasley, en Hermione, en Neville, y en Luna.

Pensó en Draco.

En cuanto todo acabara, podrían ser libres. Podrían estar tranquilos. Podrían dejar de mirar tras sus espaldas, a la espera de un ataque. Podrían ser _felices_.

Por eso, Harry Potter sabía que hacia lo correcto al encaminarse al Bosque Prohibido en esa fatídica noche de mayo.

* * *

_No es taaaaaan Drarry, pero a mí me gustó._

_Dejen review, es bueno para la salud._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ñom, ñom, ñom, ñom. Gracias Kokoro n.n_

_¡Éste es para ti!_

_**Advertencia:** Lenguaje. [Perdón por eso :)]_

* * *

El-jodido-marica-que-vivió.

Draco escupió con furia. ¡Odiaba a Harry Potter!

Pero ahora, al fin se libraría de ese imbécil.

Malfoy irrumpió en el Gran Comedor ruidosamente, atrayendo hacia sí todas las miradas.

– ¡Potter!

Harry alzó la vista, y su boca se torció al ver quién era.

– ¿Sí, Malf-

Harry se tocó la mejilla. Tenía la marca rojiza de una mano en ella.

– ¿Qué demonios te pa-

Harry se llevó una mano a los labios, donde hace unos segundos habían estado los del rubio.

En el Gran Comedor, alumnos y maestros estaban boquiabiertos.

* * *

_Deja review, sabes que lo deseas._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Te das cuenta de que todo es una mierda cuando ni siquiera Panic! At The Disco te hace feliz._

_Perdón por el lenguaje, normalmente no uso groserías, pero- Bueno, no tengo otra excusa: Pero._

_Escribí esto aprisa, enojada, triste y con ganas de vomitar, recostarme en la cama, llorar y no despertar más. En otras palabras, es basura. Una real y maldita basura. Ni siquiera le dí una segunda leída. Probablemente no concuerde el principio con el final de la historia._

* * *

Draco buscó un asiento disponible. Al no encontrar nada, tomó el último libre, ese que había pasado por alto intencionalmente.

"Hola." fue el incómodo saludo que recibió por parte del asiento conjunto.

"Hola." respondió el rubio de igual manera.

La película comenzó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco?" preguntó su compañero.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes mi permiso para usar mi primer nombre, Potter? ¿Y desde cuándo es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer?"

"Me gané ese derecho hace ya tiempo, y lo sabes. Eso responde ambas preguntas, _Draco_."

"Mira, no sé qué demonios intentas. Pero deja de hacerlo. Déjame en paz, _Harry_."

"Mira quién usa el primer nombre ahora."

"Cállate."

La pareja siguió en silencio por unos minutos.

"Mira, Draco…" comenzó Harry, pero se interrumpió, inseguro de que decir.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Yo… he estado pensando."

"¡Vaya! Un milagro puede ocurrir cada siglo o dos." Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

"Déjame hablar. He estado pensando… en nosotros. Si es que sigue habiendo un 'nosotros', claro. Hace tiempo ya que quería hablarte. Ahora que te encontré aquí, quisiera preguntarte si-"

"No."

"Pero no me has escuchado."

"No me importa. No."

"Pero-"

"Acabó. No estoy seguro siquiera de que haya iniciado para empezar."

"No digas eso. Yo- yo te amaba."

"Si, esa es la razón por la que me dejaste a la primera oportunidad de algo mejor que un maldito Mortífago."

"No hay nada mejor que tú. Creía que tú entre todos lo sabías."

"Sí, bueno. La gente cambia."

"Sí, cambiaste."

"¿Y tú no?"

"Supongo que sí." Admitió Harry con un suspiro. "Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes."

"Deja de soñar, Potter." respondió el rubio con tono amargo.

"¿Qué ocurrió contigo, Draco?"

El rubio salió de la sala de cine sin decir palabra. Igual ya no quería ver la película. Harry lo siguió con prontitud.

Draco caminaba con un rápido paso, que Harry no tuvo dificultades en imitar. Cuando ya casi lo alcanzaba, el rubio habló.

"Quieres saber qué ocurrió conmigo. ¿Qué jodido derecho tienes de saberlo? " Preguntó Draco con furia. "Vaya, uno tiene sexo y se cree el dueño del mundo."

"No es así, Draco."

"Te preguntaste… ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué pasó conmigo?"

"¡Claro! Todo el tiempo."

"Hhm." Draco siguió avanzando. "¿Recuerdas algo de nuestro tiempo juntos?"

"Es el recuerdo más feliz que tengo." Harry se estiró para alcanzar la mano de Draco. "Y me gustaría que fuera más que un recuerdo."

"El más feliz…"

"Lo juro."

Draco se deshizo del agarre del moreno y siguió caminando con aún más prisa.

"¿Y crees que por ese recuerdo, me puedas decir la verdad? ¿Pensaste en mi cuando te fuiste? ¿Te cruzó por la mente la idea de entristecerte por dejarme?"

Silencio.

"No."

"¿No me dirás la verdad?"

"No pensé en ti." Fue un susurro casi imperceptible. "Draco, no sabes cuánto lo sien-"

"No pensaste en mí."

"Lo lamento."

"No gastes saliva. Yo tampoco pensé en ti."

Harry se enojó.

"¿Entonces qué razón tienes para reclamarme?"

"Ninguna."

"No entiendo el punto de esta conversación."

"No tiene ninguno."

"Mira, si no quieres volver a intentarlo solo dímelo y ya."

Harry jaló a Draco por la manga de su gabardina hacia un callejón vacio. Golpeó sus labios contra los del rubio. Harry mordió el labio inferior de Draco, haciendo que este abriera un poco la boca por la sorpresa. El moreno aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, explorándola con poca suavidad. Solo quería tener los labios de Draco entre los suyos. Lo tomó por el cabello con una mano, sujetando con fuerza, demasiada tal vez. Puso su otra mano en su cuello y lo jaló hacia sí aún más.

Harry lo estaba lastimando. De pronto, la cercanía del oji-verde resultaba aplastante. Todo lo que quería era librarse de su agarre. Dolía. No solo físicamente, los recuerdos dolían. Ya nada sería como antes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que 'antes' era. Solo había sido una aventura, después de todo. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo. Besarlo ya no era como lo era antes. Ya no se sentía correcto. Draco se preguntó cómo es que pudo haberlo hecho alguna vez.

Sentía que la proximidad que tenían no era suficiente. Sentía que la ropa les estorbaba. Sentía que lo amaba, y que quería demostrárselo. Esperaba que lo perdonara. Estaba seguro de que él estaba disfrutando tanto como él mismo. Una vez que estuvieran juntos, todo sería como antes.

Draco intentaba apartar a Harry, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Necesitaba aire.

Necesitaba aire. Harry se apartó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa extraña y algo enfermiza. Miró a Draco con todo menos cariño en los ojos.

"No quiero. Potter, entiéndelo. Esto ni siquiera comenzó. Estaba destinado a fracasar, y ambos lo sabíamos."

"Pero estoy enamorado de ti."

"Claro que no. Eso crees. Quieres olvidarlo todo. La guerra, la muerte. Crees que refugiarte en el pasado ayudará, y yo soy lo único de tu pasado que sigue aquí. No es que nada pueda ser como antes. Es que ya no _hay_ antes. Además, fue una sola jodida noche. No significó nada más para mí que solo sexo por despecho. Ahora desaparécete."

Harry lo miró estupefacto. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Se alejó de él, dio media vuelta y regresó caminando por donde vino.

"Una sola jodida noche." Murmuró Draco para sí. Seguía doliendo, pero sabía que desaparecería. Sobrevivió una vez a la ausencia del moreno y lo haría de nuevo. Desapareció hacia su apartamento.

* * *

_Mañana subiré drabbles que de hecho valgan la pena y responderé reviews. O tal vez al rato, si encuentro chocolate por ahí y lloro un poco. Perdón por el lenguaje._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Resulta que 'café y lluvia' tiene el mismo efecto que 'chocolate y ahogarme en lágrimas'._

_Me disculpo por el capítulo anterior, me niego a leerlo. Este me gusta más._

* * *

Draco le dio un apretón a la mano de Harry, dándole seguridad.

Harry respiró profundamente, decidido.

– Quidditch.

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar la predecible contraseña, pero no dijo palabra.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estaban únicamente un pelirrojo y una castaña, absortos en el reloj. Al escuchar al retrato abrirse, se levantaron rápidamente y se acercaron a Harry, preocupados, ignorando totalmente la presencia del rubio.

– ¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–El hurón no te hizo nada, ¿o sí?

–Estoy bien, lo juro. ¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione y Ron cruzaron miradas. Luego, Hermione habló con voz dulce.

–Claro, Harry. Hablemos. – se dirigieron a los sillones.

–Somos todo oídos. Para lo que deseas decirnos. Prometemos no juzgarte, ni ¡Ouh!– Ron se interrumpió por un golpe en las costillas de parte de Hermione.

–Chicos, yo… – Harry se quedó sin palabras.

El moreno estaba sentado frente a Hermione y Ron, Draco a su lado.

–Les pido… Por favor… Tengo que... Oh, olvídenlo. Soy gay y salgo con Draco Malfoy.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando la explosión, solo que esta nunca llegó.

En cambio, Hermione y Ron le sonreían.

– ¿No les molesta, chicos?

– Harry, lo supimos hace meses. – dijo Hermione.

– ¡¿Qué? – Se dirigió al rubio, enojado– ¿Les dijiste?

– ¡No Harry!

–Por favor, Harry. Eres el peor mentiroso que conozco. ¿En serio pensabas que nos creíamos eso de 'estudiar en la biblioteca'? – dijo Hermione, mirándolo divertida.

–Sí, hermano. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso yo noto las miradas que se lanzan en el Gran Comedor. Y eso que soy- bueno, yo. – añadió Ron.

– ¿Todo… el mundo… lo sabe?

–Sí– dijeron los dos.

– ¿Sólo porque nos mirábamos en el Comedor?

–Eso y la foto de ambos besándose que Malfoy hizo que publicaran en El Profeta.

– ¡MALFOY! – rugió el moreno.

–Harry, lo juro, ¡no hice nada!

–Ven aquí, tonto.

El rubio salió corriendo de la Sala Común mientras el oji-verde lo perseguía.

–Ron, Draco Malfoy no hizo tal cosa. – dijo Hermione perpleja.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

–Lo sé.

* * *

_goldenapple, más Drarry en Hogwarts. Algo así. Espero te guste._

_Gracias otra vez, kokoro. Tus reviews me animan mucho._

_¡Dejen review si aman a Draco!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry caminaba –corría más bien– hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de ignorar las miradas y susurros.

Casi podía decir que extrañaba las miradas penetrantes y los insultos, porque esto – esto era mucho peor.

Ruidosas chicas soltando risillas tontas mientras pasaba junto a ellas. ¡Incluso las Slytherin, por Merlín!

–Oh, ¿no es adorable? – susurró una Ravenclaw a otra de un modo nada discreto.

Entonces, sucedió. Y Harry quiso morir.

Draco Malfoy, perdiendo la poca compostura que le quedaba, jaló la túnica de Goyle para impulsarse y subir a la mesa de Slytherin.

_Trágame tierra_, pensó Harry, sabiendo que lo que fuera que el rubio hiciera sería vergonzoso.

– ¡Escuchen todos! – Gritó – Mientras comparto su punto de vista, les advierto en este momento: ¡Harry es mío! Y si buscan de él algo más que una lejana amistad, los dañaré de tal modo que ni todos los medi-magos de St. Mungo podrán hacer nada por salvarlos. Harry es mi novio y yo soy el único que puede comentar acerca de lo adorable que es. Gracias.

Y se bajó de la mesa, con una gracia que solo un Malfoy podría tener aún después de haber lo que hizo.

En el Gran Comedor reinaba un silencio incómodo, interrumpido únicamente por esa palabra que danzaba libremente en las mentes de todos.

'_¿Novio?'_

* * *

**¡Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron!**

**¡Galletas para todos!**

**AraQti, perdóname por no haber respondido tu duda antes, no te ignoré, es solo que se me olvidaba. No hay relación alguna entre los capítulos (aunque AnataYume me dio una idea). Uno habla de algo y el otro de una cosa completamente diferente. Son más o menos como mini-historias todas juntas. Son todas Draco/Harry, pero no siguen una secuencia. No sé si me explico :S**

**goldenapple, aquí hay un poco de Drarry en Hogwarts, por que sé que te gusta.**

**kokoro, tus reviews me animan siempre.**

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

– Ya vete, mocoso – rugió Vernon Dursley.

Definitivamente, este era un mal día. Al menos para Harry Potter. Quería llegar a Hogwarts y dormir un poco. Es más, olviden Hogwarts. Solo quería dormir un poco. Subió al tren enojado. Al comenzar las vacaciones su tío había estado aburrido y decidió que golpear a Harry sería una buena forma de distraerse. Él no se había dejado, claro. Lo cual ocasionó una pelea y… bueno. Las cosas no salieron bien para el oji-verde.

Así que por ahora culpaba a todo el mundo de cualquier pequeño detalle que ocurriera.

Era culpa del mundo que tuviera que trabajar extra. Era culpa del mundo que su tío usara cinturones aunque no había ningún riesgo de que su enorme pantalón se cayera. Era culpa del mundo que hubiera acabado en un reformatorio por el resto del verano. Era culpa de todo el mundo que tuviera visiones de Voldemort y no pudiera dormir. Era culpa del mundo que le doliera la cabeza. Era culpa del mundo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar.

– Hey, Harry. – Saludó Ginny.

– Aléjate, pelirroja.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Eres insufrible.

–Pero…

–No, jamás te haré caso. Eres solo una niña tonta que está enamorada de un cuento que le contaban para dormir. Entiéndelo, no me gustas.

–Harry…– Ginevra salió corriendo del compartimiento donde estaba su hermano y Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – gritó Ron. – Es mi hermanita, no tienes derecho alguno de hablarle así. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Por ser 'El Elegido' puedes hacer lo que sea? ¡Pues no! ¡Ahora ve y discúlpate!

Harry hizo un ruidito de desprecio.

–Una bola de idiotas. Me largo.

Harry fue a ocupar un compartimiento vacío. Todo el mundo era estúpido, imbécil, irritante, inútil.

–Hola.

Draco entró al compartimiento a hacerle compañía al moreno.

–Hermione me dijo que–

– ¡Cállate!

–Solo quiero saber–

–Eres despreciable, un maldito idiota. Todo el mundo te odia. No logras conservar a un amigo por un par de días ni siquiera. Eres un tonto hurón egoísta y–

Draco rodó los ojos y lanzó algo hacia la cara de Harry.

–Oh, – dijo el moreno al ver la Rana de Chocolate – Gracias.

Comenzó a comerla. Era deliciosa. Definitivamente no había cosa más rica que esa maldita rana que forcejaba para no ser comida viva.

–Ahora, ¿qué decías?

–Que eres maravilloso. Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Harry salió corriendo del compartimiento.

– ¡Ginny!

Encontró a la pelirroja sollozando en un vagón junto a su hermano y Neville.

–Perdóname, estaba mal. Eres maravillosa. ¡Te amo!

La tomó por la mandíbula y la besó.

A Draco, detrás de él, se le descolgó la mandíbula.

– Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¡No puedes ir besando a quién se atraviese!

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó – ¡Hey, Neville!

–Oh, no. – el muchacho salió del compartimiento más rápido por la posibilidad que Harry lo besara a que si Snape hubiera aparecido de repente.

–Oh, bien. ¡Ron!

–Nos vemos, compañero.

–Supongo que deberé besar de nuevo a Ginny.

La aludida chilló y se colocó frente a Harry en un santiamén.

–Oh, no. – Replicó Draco – Eres mi novio, y no te permito ir por ahí repartiendo amor. Ahora, vámonos.

–Eres un maldito–

Draco volvió a rodas los ojos y metió varias Ranas a la boca del moreno. Poro a poco vio cómo el azúcar le subía al cerebro. Comenzó a saltar indiscriminadamente. Tomó a Draco por la nuca y obligó a los labio de ambos a chocar entra ellos. Profundizó el beso y el rubio no hizo nada para evitarlo. Harry pasó su mano izquierda por el cabello de su novio y de separó de repente.

– ¡A que no me atrapas!

Ginny miró a Draco confundida.

–El azúcar le hace mal. – explicó. Luego sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la pelirroja – Ahora, por más drogado que esté, si vuelves a besarlo te las verás conmigo. – ella apenas si consiguió asentir.

Luego, murmurando cosas sobre 'excesos' el rubio comenzó a perseguir al oji-verde por todo el tren, solo porque sabía que disfrutaría mucho la recompensa.

* * *

_¿Alguno ha pensado en esas pobres Ranas que son comidas solo por intentar escapar por las ventanas abiertas de un tren?_

_Debo irme, de hecho mi madre me está regañando en este momento. No podré actualizar en varios días, lo lamento._

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los amo!_

_Me duele la cabeza, esa es mi excusa por el capítulo._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_Segundo año._

– Hey, Potter. Escuché que un árbol te pateó el trasero.

– Hey, Malfoy. Escuché que hiciste el ridículo en el campo de Quidditch.

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

_Tercer año._

– Hey, Potter. Escuché que te desmayaste por un Dementor.

– Hey, Malfoy. Escuché que un Hipogrifo te hizo llorar.

Ron y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

_Cuarto año._

– Hey, Potter. Escuché que una Sirena es más fuerte que tú.

– Hey, Malfoy. Escuché que te transformaron en un hurón.

.-.-.-.

– Me pregunto cuándo dejarán de pelear y comenzarán a besarse – dijo Ron.

– No sé, solo espero que sea pronto – respondió Hermione. – Me están cansando.

* * *

_¡He vuelto!_

_Y creo que aún tengo arena en las orejas. Fui a la playa :)_

_¡Review y actualizo mañana!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

La voz de Draco Malfoy resonaba por los pasillos.

–…y jugaremos Quidditch juntos, y haremos la tarea juntos en nuestra Sala Común juntos, estudiaremos juntos, nos burlaremos de los Hufflepuff juntos, y dormiremos en el mismo cuarto, y…–

– De hecho, Draco, quedé en Gryffindor – se disculpó Harry, intentando separarse del rubio que estaba colgado de su brazo y hablaba sin parar.

Draco giró su cabeza hacia el moreno, los ojos abiertos como platos.

– ¿Me estás jodiendo?

* * *

_¡El Drarry es adictivo! Justo igual que Panic! At The Disco._

_¡Capítulo 15! ¡Yey! ¡Alguien deme un maldito premio!_

_Perdón por el lenguaje, pero era necesario. Ahora sí, si me dejan un review actualizaré mañana y los bañaré en Cerveza de Mantequilla. Ya lo tengo escrito y la Cerveza está en mi frigorífico. [Cómo amo esa palabra]_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	16. Chapter 16

Brujas caminando por todas partes. Trolls cruzando las calles. Vampiros con sangre en la camisa buscando más presas. Momias tocando timbres. Un dinosaurio jalándolo de aquí a allá, hiperactivo por tanta azúcar. Oh, Halloween.

– ¡Harry! Estos muggles son maravillosos. ¡Mira cuántos dulces gratis me dieron! ¡Y sólo tuve que tocar a sus puertas! – dijo Draco asombrado, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

– Sí, sí, Draco – respondió distraído, observando a lo lejos a un par de chicas charlando.

– Me siento raro, sin embargo.

– Mh-hm.

– Es que no puedo dejar de hablar, todo se ve tan interesante. Siento que mi sangre corre más rápido. Hablando de correr, me encanta correr.

– Qué bien.

– ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta? Gusanos. ¿Sabes qué pienso cuando veo gusanos? No, porque no puedes leer mi mente. Si pudieras sabrías que amo las piñas. A mi padre no le gustan. Hay muchas cosas que no le gustan. Los muggles, por ejemplo. Claro que no sabe que regalan dulces. Si lo supiera tal vez les daría una oportunidad. Aunque tal vez no. No le gustan los dulces, después de todo. No le gusta Dumbledore, tampoco. No le gusta que yo sea gay. Ni los pasteles de mi madre, lo cual yo considero un crimen y hace que él duerma en el sofá cada vez que los insulta. No sé por qué lo hace, si hay tantas habitaciones en la Mansión Malfoy. Y porque él odia ese sofá. Odia muchas cosas. Casi tantas como las que yo amo.

– ¿Ah, sí? – las chicas se dieron cuenta que Harry las miraba y la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo. Él sonrió como respuesta.

– ¡Sí! Amo las piñas. Y los gusanos. Y los barcos. También te amo a ti, Harry Potter. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Desde que te vi por primera vez en Madame Malkins. Amo estar aquí contigo. Amo Halloween. Amo lo hermoso que te ves con tu disfraz. Amo los dulces. Amo la nariz de Pansy. Amo la luna. Amo demasiado la luna. Pero no te preocupes. No más que a ti.

Harry lo interrumpió, cayendo por fin en cuenta de que su rubio amigo aún seguía hablando.

– Draco, creo que iré con esa monada de allá, ¿te molesta si me cuentas lo que estabas diciendo después? No te muevas.

El moreno se fue sin esperar respuesta.

_Oh, bueno, _se dijo el rubio_._ _Tengo dulces, ¿quién necesita a ese tonto?_

Y desapareció hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando a Pansy para morder su nariz un rato más.

* * *

_¿Alguien más cuyo sueño platónico es morder la nariz de Pansy Parkinson? ¿No? ¿Sólo yo? Oh, bueno. Ustedes se lo pierden._

_¡Quiero presentarles a alguien! Como se lo informe con prontitud, es mi nueva persona favorita. Por favor aplaudan, a jicalazuxil._

_¡Trece reviews en un día gente! Era inevitable que la amara. [También gracias a los demás que dejaron review *cough* AraQti y 'Guest' *cough*]_

_Y hablando de ella, quiero decirles algo. Ya que si están aquí es porque les gusta el Drarry, les recomiendo a todos buscar "Lo que implica ser una novia", de jicalazuxil, claro está. O entren a www. fanfiction s/ 6860954/ 1/ Lo_que_implica_ser_una_novia [Sin espacios]_

_¡Es genial! A mí me mata de la risa, seguro que a ustedes también. Y seguramente si le dejan un review actualizará más rápido._

_P.D.: Esta adorable colección de drabbles se llama 'Horklump' porque yo APESTO para los nombres. Así que cierto día su mona escritora tomó su libro de 'Criaturas Magicas y Dónde Encontrarlas', lo abrió en una página cualquiera, tomó el primer nombre que vio y ¡voilá! Henos aquí._

_Lo escribo aquí en lugar de por PM en caso de que alguien más tenga la misma duda._

_Creo que mi AN ya es más largo que el capítulo, me voy._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	17. Chapter 17

_Al fin,_ pensó Draco. _Está listo._

Había pasado toda la mañana limpiando su departamento. Al inteligente de su novio se le había ocurrido dar una fiesta allí por el cumpleaños de la menor de las comadrejas y no había movido un solo dedo para arreglar todo el desastre.

_Es simplemente inaceptable_, se dijo. Todo debe estar en su lugar. Todo debe estar limpio. Todo debe estar en orden. No hay otra opción, solo es así.

Había aspirado el piso, sacado la basura, lavado los platos y las ventanas, colocado cada artefacto en su lugar. Ahora su casa brillaba de limpio y Draco tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

– ¿Draco? – gritó una voz. – ¡Llegué a casa!

Draco caminó al recibidor para encontrar a su novio bañado en lodo, con una bolsa de papas fritas entre los dientes. Parpadeó dolorosamente, acababa de limpiar el piso. Respiró y arqueó una ceja.

– Es que Ron…

Draco alzó una mano. Eso lo explicaba todo.

Harry caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón. A Draco se le cerró el ojo izquierdo ligeramente. El sofá tenía ahora una mancha gigante.

Crujido. Crujido. Crujido.

¿Qué le cuesta comer en silencio?

Crujido. Crujido. Crujido.

– ¿Qué hici'te 'odo e' 'ía, 'Aco? – preguntó Harry. Migajas cayeron al suelo.

Crujido. Migajas. Crujido. Migajas. Draco cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse. Harry tragó.

– Hace calor, ¿no crees? – se quitó el suéter y lo lanzó sin cuidado hacia un lado. Se levantó y fue a la cocina, dejando un rastro de huellas cafés detrás de él. Draco reprimió un gemido e intentó ahorcar al pañuelo que tenía en las manos.

– Creo que estoy algo sucio, iré a tomar una ducha, Draco. – giró y se dirigió a su habitación con un emparedado en las manos.

Draco pasó la mirada por su apartamento. El umbral de la puerta que alguna vez fue blanco estaba bañado en lodo. El sofá estaba irreconocible. El suelo estaba lleno de trozos de papas fritas. La mesa de la cocina estaba llena de basura. Su abrigo había roto un florero, el agua y las flores desperdigadas por el suelo. Draco respiró dolorosamente.

_Amo a mi novio, amo a mi novio, amo a mi novio, amo a mi novio._

* * *

**Tengo una idea. Ustedes me dan una palabra y yo hago un drabble de ella. La primera palabra que se les ocurra. Si les gusta, me dan una galleta.**

**¡Review! [Eso debería ser un verbo.]**

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

_Té, Malzy Zatsune._

* * *

Harry no era una persona exigente. No era una persona difícil de complacer. No pedía mucho.

Sus deseos y aspiraciones eran sencillos. Sus necesidades no era nada del otro mundo.

Harry Potter era una persona simple.

Excepto en un solo detalle.

Pedía una sola cosa.

Pero aparentemente, nadie la tenía.

Harry bajó a las cocinas. Había tenido una pesadilla y eso le vació el estómago.

– ¡Señor Harry Potter, señor! Es un placer para Dobby tener a Harry Potter aquí.

– Hola, Dobby. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien, señor Harry Potter, señor. ¿Qué hace Harry Potter aquí tan tarde?

– Creo que ya sabes qué, Dobby – Harry le regaló una sonrisa al elfo, y ésta fue correspondida.

– ¡A la orden, Harry Potter, señor! Harry Potter debe tomar asiento.

Harry se dirigió a las mesas y tomó asiento.

Más tarde, Dobby llegó con una taza humeante.

– Dobby ha traído té para el señor Harry Potter.

– Gracias, Dobby.

Más tarde, otra figura entró a las cocinas. Un familiar cabello rubio-casi-blanco saltó a la vista. Harry hizo una mueca.

– Malfoy.

– Potter. – saludó el rubio con hastío– ¿Problemas para dormir?

– Podría decirse.

Malfoy se sentó sin esperar una invitación. Olfateó el aire sin perder la eterna máscara de disgusto que se había convertido en su propio rostro. Fijó la vista en la taza de Harry. Antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, la tomó y bebió un sorbo.

– ¡Dobby!

El elfo se acercó corriendo.

– Señor Draco Malfoy…

– ¿Podrías traerme un té también, por favor?

– ¡En un momento, señor Draco Malfoy!

Harry lo miró, boquiabierto.

– Cierra la boca, Potter. Entrarán moscas.

– Tú… ¿Draco Malfoy acaba de ser amable con un _elfo_?

– ¿Por qué te sorprende?

– Es solo- No sé. No eres así.

– ¿Desde cuándo, exactamente, me conoces?

– ¡Desde– se interrumpió – No te conozco. ¿Te gusta el té negro?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

– No te conozco. Quiero conocerte. ¿Te gusta el té negro?

– ¿A ti?

– Pregunté primero.

– Pues me obligo a quedarme aquí contigo, Potter. ¿Tú qué crees?

– A mí también me gusta mucho.

Dobby apareció con el té del rubio.

– Gracias.

Dobby volvió a desaparecer. Draco y Harry levantaron las tazas al mismo tiempo y bebieron un sorbo. Y por un instante, parecieron ver tras sus máscaras. Cruzaron miradas y compartieron una sonrisa. No que lo fueran a admitir si preguntaran, claro.

Harry Potter era una persona sencilla.

Y acababa de encontrar a alguien que cumplía con su único requisito.

_¿Te importaría sentarte conmigo a las tres de la mañana, y compartir una taza de té?_

* * *

**No es mi mejor trabajo...**

**¡Review!  
**

**Insane Worm**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

_Libertad, goldenapple-95_

_Palabras: 169._

* * *

Golpe. Golpe.

- ¡Draco, despierta!

Al contrario de lo que le gustaría, Draco no despertaba todos los días con un Harry Potter en carne y hueso con el rostro muy pegado al suyo, aplastando su torso de tal manera que constara respirar, por lo que el rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Potter...

- ¿Sí, Draco?

- Si pudieras salir de encima de mis pulmones…

- Aburrido. – pero lo hizo. - ¡Vamos, Draco! ¡Es tarde!

Draco miró alrededor. Estaba oscuro, sus compañeros de habitación aún dormían. El reloj marcaba las cuatro a.m.

- Potter – su tono era peligroso.

- ¡Vamos!

De alguna manera, siendo tan genial como solo Harry Potter lo es, logró que un muy enojado, egocéntrico y adormilado rubio se vistiera en menos de diez minutos. Una vez listo, lo arrastró fuera.

Llegaron hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

- Harry, ¿qué pretendes?

El aludido se giró hacia él, y le regaló una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Era la primera en meses.

- Ser libre.

* * *

_Hice un drabble muy, muy largo sobre esto. Era basura. Así que lo hice pequeño. ¿Qué tal?_

_Golpdenapple, espero te gusté, sino dime. Y para tu otra palabra, debo admitir que no tengo ni la más minúscula idea de qué escribir. Posiblemente tarde en hacerlo._

_Lo de las palabras sigue vigente, chicos._

_Ahorita trabajo en la de Tinkie [Mi contrato fue quemado :P], tal vez la suba mañana._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	20. Chapter 20

_Cincuenta maneras de decir 'te quiero'_

_No. 8 - Pensamientos._

_Palabras: 71_

_Advertencias: Pensamientos suicidas._

* * *

_'Tal vez todo sería más fácil si solo se terminaba… Él podía ser quien lo hiciera... Sería sencillo.'_

Un dolor invadió su rostro, haciendo que su mejilla quemara. Enojado, enfocó sus ojos.

Lo que vio en esos ojos grises lo hizo trizas.

Draco _sabía_ lo que estaba pensando. Draco _sufría_ por lo que estaba pensando.

Supo que, a su violenta y… original manera, Draco le decía a Harry que lo quería.

* * *

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

_Llorar, River94 [No fui yo, el fuego apareció de repente]_

* * *

Harry se detuvo al oír esa voz que se había vuelto tan familiar para él en los últimos meses.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pero, ¿Qué pasa con Potter? ¿Qué no estás con él? – Era una chica, no reconoció la voz.

- ¿Potter? – Rio, no de forma agradable – Vamos, Astoria. – Volvió a reír - No puedes hablar enserio. Estoy con él solo por órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Ese estúpido. No sé cómo cree todo lo que le digo. Como si pudiera considerarlo jamás como algo más que un gusano que desperdicia oxígeno.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro – Draco nunca le había hablado a él con tanto cariño - ¿Aceptas? Podríamos formar una vida juntos, cuando todo esto acabe.

Silencio. Harry tenía una muy buena idea de lo que estaban haciendo. También tenía una _muy_ buena idea de cómo sabían los labios del rubio.

Draco, al parecer, se la estaba pasando de maravilla. ¿Harry? Él solo quería llorar.

* * *

_¿Merezco una galleta?_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	22. Chapter 22

Draco dejó de prestar atención a la película –no sabía cómo había logrado mantener la concentración por tanto tiempo estando junto a tan maravillosos ojos verdes– para observar la mano del moreno. Estaba allí, tan inocente, tan sola. Claramente, el apéndice gritaba en silencio por compañía. Draco, siendo su recién descubierta buena persona, lo ayudaría. Colocó su propia mano sobre la del peli-negro. Harry giró la cabeza sorprendido. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y sonrieron.

_XxXxX_

– ¡Largo de aquí! Vuelvan cuando aprendan a tener algo de decencia – gritó el guardia mientras los empujaba a través de la puerta de salida.

– No entiendo el problema, siempre veo a varias parejas hacerlo – dijo Draco indignado al levantarse del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

– Bueno, sí. Pero ninguna rueda por las escaleras ni choca contra las paredes ni prácticamente se desviste a media película, Malfoy.

Draco bufó y siguió caminando.

– Pero te gustó, Potter.

* * *

_Lamento no haber actualizado. Ya saben, la escuela apesta. Pero intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo cuando menos una vez a la semana -aunque no prometo nada-._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo, chicos. Son lo mejor :)_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	23. Chapter 23

Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba Malfoy. ¡Por las malditas rosadas pantuflas de Merlín, le gustaba Draco Malfoy!

Su vida. Apestaba.

Bueno, al menos el rubio correspondía sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Bueno, Angela-Ditt, por algo se llaman 'drabbles' Y no me da vergüenza en absoluto publicarlos ni pedir reviews por ellos. Además, no escribo cien palabras y digo que es un capítulo. Escribo veintiocho palabras y digo que es un capítulo._

_¡Review! ¡O una galleta, lo que les plazca!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	24. Chapter 24

_Sensible, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro._

* * *

Excelente. Sencillamente excelente. ¿Pansy? Entre todas las personas, _¿Pansy?_ Luego se le unieron Astoria y Blaise. ¿Cómo demonios _Blaise_ podía saberlo? Bueno, claro, Draco debía reconocer que en las fiestas de la Sala común de Slytherin tomaba mucho y no recordaba casi nada al día siguiente. Blaise bien podría saber. ¡Pero él era Draco Malfoy! ¡Él hacía todo perfectamente!

-Lo siento, Draco, pero es la verdad.

Detrás de ella, Blaise asintió burlonamente.

- Cállate, Pansy. Me largo.

Al salir escuchó la resonante risa del moreno. Debía probarles que se equivocaban.

Mientras el rubio caminaba por los pasillos despotricando furiosamente contra sus compañeros y sus para nada elegantes gustos, no se fijo el rumbo que sus pies seguían. _Es deber de la otra persona fijarse por dónde camina_, pensaba siempre. Pero 'la otra persona' no lo hizo. Así que los dos muchachos, inevitablemente, se estrellaron aparatosamente uno contra el otro.

- ¡Potter! – Draco pensó en insultarlo, pero luego lo consideró mejor. Agradeciendo que el moreno estuviera solo, lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, y lo acorraló contra la pared. Rápidamente, y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, atrapó los labios del oji-verde entre los suyos. Y estuvieron así, moviéndose unos contra otros por más tiempo del que sus dueños pudieran recordar. Poco les importó la aglomeración que los observaba, los ojos abiertos como platos. Luego, se separaron.

- Pansy, Blaise y Astoria dijeron que besaba mal. ¿Tú qué opinas?

- Que eres muy… _sensible_.

- ¡Los Malfoy no-

Harry entonces lo calló con un beso.

* * *

_¿Bien? No se me ocurría nada, pero en medio de una -muy aburrida- clase de 'Tecnologías de la Información y la Comunicación' me puse a pensar en Draco y _¡tará!

_Espero te guste, Karumi. Y te comprendo. Creo que todas(os) queremos un Draco al que, cito, "manosear a nuestro antojo". Sin embargo, Santa Claus ignorará absolutamente todo lo que digas acerca del rubio, hablo por experiencia propia. Pero si te hace caso, dime. Así yo iré hasta el Polo Norte para reclamarle por qué a ti si te cumplió tu deseo y a mí no._

_Les agradezco a todos los lindos comentarios, gente. Me sacan siempre una sonrisa. Y me alegra de sobremanera que les guste mi trabajo._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	25. Chapter 25

"Creo… Yo – _podría_ ser… gay…" dijo Draco a Harry. _'Y tú podrías gustarme' _añadió en su mente.

"Bueno, entonces solo bésame para descubrirlo. Así sabrás si, bueno, si te gustan los hombres. Digo, si tu quieres." Ofreció un más bien nervioso Harry.

'_¿Si yo quiero? ¡¿SI. YO. QUIERO?!'_

"Erm… ok."

Sus labios se encontraron, tímidamente al principio, pero luego Draco agarró a Harry por su cabello, maravillándose con lo suave que era. Lo acercó más hacia sí mismo, sintiendo que la proximidad entre ellos no era suficiente.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior del moreno, haciendo que este jadeara por la sorpresa. Draco aprovechó esta oportunidad para deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca del oji-verde, profundizando aún más el beso. Luego, de pronto, se congeló en su sitio.

Se alejó del moreno con rapidez, soltándolo como si su piel quemara.

"Yo – Soy definitivamente gay. Debo irme."

* * *

_Debería, en serio en serio debería estar haciendo la tarea. Bueno, igual no esperaba dormir mucho hoy._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	26. Chapter 26

_Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que desaparecí desde hace ya casi un mes. Mañana subiré al menos dos, ¿si? Dos que no apesten tanto como este._

* * *

Harry no lo soportaba. Se hartaba poco a poco. Otro se habría largado ya mucho tiempo atrás. Pero él no, porque no era de los que se daban por vencido. Porque sabía, más que sentía, que en algún lugar dentro de él, cada vez más profundo, tanto que casi desaparecía, amaba al rubio. Sin embargo…

Era odioso. Era rencoroso, arrogante, sarcástico, egoísta, grosero, se aprovechaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo, exigía demasiado, aportaba poco, y criticaba cada paso que daba.

Era gracioso, inteligente, y lo quería. Pero eso simplemente parecía una recompensa demasiado pequeña en comparación a los sacrificios que hacía por el chico.

En ocasiones, ocasiones que dejaban de ser espontáneas y se volvían más bien repetitivas y frecuentes, Harry olvidaba que amaba a Draco.

Pero bastaba una sonrisa, una mirada, para recordarlo. Y se quedaba con él, porque aunque no lo pareciera, valía la pena.

* * *

_Pensaba hacerlo... angsty, a falta de una palabra coherente. Quería que terminara triste y con algo de enojo y eso, pero luego recordé que son Harry y Draco, y son uno para el otro... así que lo cambié en el último segundo. No me gustó, para ser honesta. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_Cincuenta maneras de decir 'te quiero'_

_No. 2 – Susurros._

* * *

– ¿Qué? Lo siento Draco, no te oí.

Otro murmuro.

– Draco, habla más fuerte.

Otro murmuro.

– ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Si no puedes hablar claramente no me molestaré en escucharte.

– Que te amo, maldito estúpido tan sordo que no podría escuchar el grito de una Banshee ni aunque estuviera frente a ti. Eres despreciable, Potter. Todo el mundo preferiría morir a pasar contigo más del tiempo necesario. Estas destinado a vivir en soledad el resto de tus días, espero que mueras lenta y dolorosamente. Desaparece de mi vista.

– Yo también te a–

– ¡Que desaparezcas, te dije!

* * *

_Es algo que Draco definitivamente haría. Y yo también, claro, pero eso es aparte :)_

_Perdón por no actualizar el el martes, ni ayer, pero estaba ocupada __– ¡MURIENDO! Haha, no tiene el efecto que esperaba, pero bah. No sí, estaba enferma. ¡Pero ahora estoy mejor!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	28. Chapter 28

_Harry's POV_

* * *

No tienes idea de qué está pasando. Solo sabes que lo necesitas como al aire. Como necesitas a tu sangre corriendo por tus venas, como necesitas a tu corazón latiendo.

Y eso te asusta al principio, pero luego no. Porque te das cuenta de que sí, lo necesitas.

Pero él te necesita también.

* * *

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	29. Chapter 29

– ¿Recuerdas aquella noche? – y cuando Harry asiente, Draco añade – Quise besarte, pero no me atreví.


	30. Chapter 30

_¡Sí! ¡Sigo viva!_

* * *

"¡Largo de aquí!"

"Pero Draco-"

"¡Fuera!"

"No quise-"

"Dije ¡FUERA!"

"No lo dije en ese sentido"

"¿En qué sentido lo dijiste entonces, Potter?"

"¿Qué? ¿De vuelta a los apellidos?"

"¡LARGO!"

"Draco."

"Fuera de mi casa."

"Es _mía_."

"Cambié las escrituras, ¡largo!"

"¡¿Tu qué?!"

"¡Saca tu asqueroso trasero de aquí!"

"Mi asqueroso trasero no te parecía tan asqueroso anoche cuando-"

"Termina esa oración y veremos que sucede."

"Anda, Draco, lo dije con cariño."

"No me vengas con eso, Potter. Ahora fuera de _mi_ maldita casa"

"Bien, me voy. Pero lo hago solo por ti. Ya después me vendrás a rogar por _mi_ asqueroso trasero."

La puerta se cerró.

"Maldita cara-rajada. Yo ciertamente _no_ parezco una _chica_. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?!

* * *

_:D_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	31. Chapter 31

"Harry, estoy cansado. ¿No podemos irnos ya a casa?"

"No."

"Pero-"

"No, camina."

Draco suspiró mientras siguieron caminando. Harry, claro, no entendía por qué. Después de todo, era _él_ quien cargaba las bolsas, además de que el rubio se había levantado hacía solo media hora. Pero era Draco Malfoy, después de todo.

"Harry…" lloriqueó Draco después de un rato.

"Juro que lo vi por aquí, déjame encontrarlo."

"Sea lo que sea que buscas no vale la pena."

"Claro que sí, ahora calla y sigue caminando."

Harry apretó los dientes enojado. ¡Lo había visto en esa misma calle justo ayer! Ahora para recordar en qué tienda…

"¡Harry!"

"¡Ten paciencia, Draco! Te vendría bien para variar."

"Estoy cansado, me voy a casa. Te veré en cuanto vuelvas."

"¡Espera!" gritó, pero el rubio ya había desaparecido "Al menos te hubieras llevado las bolsas." Susurró enojado al aire y siguió buscando.

"¡Volví!"

"Ya era hora, tonto. ¿Qué cosa buscabas que era tan importante?"

Harry apareció en la sala con una sonrisa enorme, tomó la taza de café de Draco, y después de dejarla en una mesa colocó una caja en las manos del rubio.

"Ábrelo."

Draco rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le pidió. Sacó una pequeña figurilla de plata de la caja, y se quedó sin palabras.

"Harry." Murmuró enternecido.

"He estado buscándolo todo este tiempo, al fin lo encontré."

"Pero… pero dije que lo quería cuando tenía, ¿qué?, quince años. ¡Fue hace una eternidad!"

"¿Acabas de decir que estás viejo?"

"No, dije que tú lo estás. Pero no cambies de tema" añadió molesto "¿En verdad lo buscaste todos estos años? ¿Por qué?"

"Por ti, tonto."

Draco pensó en decirle que tenía ya tres iguales, que su Madre se los había comprado en uno de sus viajes a Francia, pero decidió no hacerlo. En su lugar, atrapó a Harry en un abrazo y lo besó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego, claro, recordó que el condenado lo había despertado a las siete de la mañana, y lo dijo.

Sí, Harry se había enojado y había roto una ventana y algunos vasos con la magia accidental que después de tantos años no podía controlar, y después arrojó la figurilla por la ventana que había roto.

Pero eso ganaba por despertarlo tan temprano.

* * *

_¡Oh, Merlín! ¡120 effin' reviews! ¡Son geniales, gente!_

_¡Muchas gracias! Especialmente a** MacabarEArisu1 **(que ganas de escribir, en serio, y perdón no responderte cada uno, no he estado mucho tiempo en la computadora últimamente. Pero los leí todos, y me hicieron muy, muy feliz. Gracias, gracias, gracias.) y a **Isa no Tenshi**, cuyo último review me hizo escribir este capítulo_.

_Pero no nos quedemos en 120, dejen más :)_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	32. Chapter 32

Harry entrelazó sus manos, y lo miró a los ojos. Draco respondió con una sonrisa.

_Había valido la pena, claro que sí. Las peleas, los gritos, ser desheredado y borrado del árbol familiar, los Vociferadores, los artículos de Skeeter, los insultos en las calles, las lágrimas de Hermione, incluso; el enojo de Ron por ser traicionado y la mirada de horror de Molly._

Él sonrió de vuelta, intercambiado palabras silenciosas que sabía que el rubio entendería.

_Había valido la pena, porque sin importar que se sintieran rechazados, que la gente les lanzara helados por las calles, tenían alguien que les sonreiría cuando llegaran a casa, tenían alguien a quién abrazar por las noches._

Las entendió, y el brillo en sus ojos grises aumentó de intensidad.

_Cómo era posible de que fuera un error, si los hacía tan felices._

El moreno se mordió los labios y se inclinó para robarle a Draco un beso.

_Algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser incorrecto._

Draco rió, y envolvió a Harry con sus brazos, haciéndolos bailar a una que solo ellos podían escuchar.

_Sabían que había valido la pena con solo mirar a los ojos del otro, y sonreír._

* * *

_Bueno, mi primo vino a escupirme refresco a la cara y a decirme que tengo que dejar la computadora -.-' Uno no puede simplemente ignorar a quien le escupe refresco en la cara, así que debo irme. Aún quería escribir otro ¬¬_

_En fin, escuchen 'The Story', de 'Brandi Carlile'.  
_

_Espero subir otro drabble pronto._

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	33. Chapter 33

Harry extendió su mano, colocando silenciosamente su meñique sobre aquel más pálido, que pertenecía a Draco. Nadie dijo palabra. No debían. No podían. No lo necesitaban.

* * *

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	34. Chapter 34

La primera fue una mirada de curiosidad. Seguida de unas de confusión, de desdén, disgusto.

Luego una reconocimiento, y después de odio. Miradas de traición, sorpresa y rechazo.

Así siguió.

Miradas de odio, de satisfacción y venganza.

Miradas de superioridad, de enojo, de retos.

Miradas burlonas, furiosas.

Miradas regocijo, de odio, de burla. Y una solitaria mirada, desapercibida. De preocupación. Una que nadie vio, y pronto se perdió en el aire.

Miradas de enojo, furiosas, competitivas.

Miradas de sospecha, de sorpresa, traición y odio.

Miradas frustradas, incrédulas, molestas.

Luego, por un tiempo, dejaron de cruzar miradas, más allá de una de sorpresa y – cómo se atrevía a ser percibida en los ojos – gratitud.

Miradas de reconocimiento, de indiferencia. Que rápidamente cambiaron a unas de resignación, a unas de curiosidad. Compartieron varias, muchas, demasiadas miradas de enojo y frustración después de eso. Pero, claro, años y años de malas miradas no se olvidan solo así. Pero después de cada mirada de enojo, de cada insulto, ese brillo en sus ojos – ese que aún no tenía nombre – volvía.

Miradas divertidas. Miradas extrañadas, incrédulas. Miradas de cautela y confusión. Miradas perdidas. Miradas embelesadas. _Miradas de sospecha, por parte d e Hermione, seguidas de miradas de comprensión y chillidos incesantes._ Miradas preocupadas. Miradas tímidas. Miradas de sorpresa. Miradas de felicidad. Miradas cómplices, cada vez que sus manos rozaban.

Luego, simplemente cruzaban miradas. _Y eso bastaba_.

* * *

_¡125 reviews! Los amo, gente :D_

_Gracias a Isa no Tenshi, xonyaa11, laura malfoy y Guest, quienquiera que seas._

_Este va especialmente para mystairsguys, porque quiero que cuando alguien muera por mi culpa, mis manos estén manchadas de su sangre._

_¡No olviden dejar review, no les lleva más de tres minutos y me harían feliz!_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	35. Chapter 35

"Es solo un par de días. No puedo faltar, es una llamada urgente del Ministerio y sabes bien cómo se ponen si los ignoro. Ni siquiera notarás que no estoy." Terminó Harry con tono más bien resentido, aunque, claro, Draco prefirió no darse por aludido, concentrándose mejor en controlar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

_'Ni siquiera notarás que no estoy'_. Pero claro que lo notaría, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

_Harry no estaría allí._

No lo vería reír con la Comadreja y Granger, no lo vería dedicarle esa adorable sonrisa a Luna, como si ambos supieran algo que los demás no. No lo vería batirse la cara de lo que sea que estuviera comiendo en el Gran Comedor, o hacer caras raras al comer la tarta de melaza de la que, según Draco, está más enamorado que del rubio. No oiría su voz, no diría estupideces a las cuales Draco rodaría sus ojos, no lo vería con esa mirada que pone al rubio realmente incómodo pero que de algún modo le agrada, aunque no quiera admitirlo ni a él mismo. Draco no podría verlo de reojo una y otra vez, sin que el oji-verde se enterara, sólo para asegurarse de que en verdad está ahí, porque de hecho no estaría ahí.

_Harry no estaría allí._

El rubio se la pasaría de mal humor todo el día – aún peor de lo normal – y sentiría que el tiempo pasaría muy lento, conjurando un _Tempus_ cada pocos minutos con la esperanza de que fuera ya el día siguiente, solo para odiarse a sí mismo por permitirse ser tan patético. Pensaría que Harry por fin entendió que podía conseguir algo mejor y lo había dejado de esa manera para no lastimarlo. Luego pensaría que es tonto, ya que están en un internado, pero el sentido común no bastaría para detener sus lamentos. Conjuraría el hechizo de nuevo, para ver que sólo han pasado dos minutos. Y luego de algunas maldiciones, volvería a empezar.

_Harry no estaría allí._

Se sentiría _solo_, cosa que había dejado de parecerle familiar desde que salía con Harry. Eso lo aterraba. Ahora que conocía cómo era no sentirse solo todo el tiempo, volver a aquello, aunque fuera por unos segundos, lo aterraba.

_Pero miren qué patético_, pensó Draco. _Un Malfoy, lamentándose por alguien, dependiendo de alguien. Alguien que bien podría traicionarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Alguien al que de todas maneras no necesito, porque conmigo me basta. Un **Malfoy**. Un **Slytherin**._

El nudo en la garganta de Draco desapareció de pronto.

"Sí, ni siquiera notaré que no estás." Luego fingió no notar que la sonrisa de Harry se reducía un poco. Fingió no sentirse mal por eso.

* * *

_Gracias a **meyamoadriytu** y** kurosakiami01 **por lor reviews. Y gracias también a **Princes-Slash** y **xonyaa11**. Me agrada leerlas/os de nuevo._

_Me hacen feliz, chicos. ¡Dejen review, podría contar como su buena acción del día! :D_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	36. Chapter 36

_Cincuenta maneras de decir 'te quiero'_

_No. 12 - Demasiado en muy poco._

* * *

"¿Draco?"

"Harry."

* * *

_Insane Worm_


	37. Chapter 37

**Diario El Profeta**

**"¡Niño-Que-Se-Suicidó!"**

**Por Rita Skeeter.**

**Así es señores y señoras, tal como lo leyó. El rumor es cierto. Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, al parecer no puede salvarse ni él mismo. Hace pocas horas el cuerpo de Aurores han podido romper finalmente las barreras mágicas colocadas sobre la casa del joven Mago, solo para encontrar su cuerpo sin vida, con la varita aún en mano. El Mundo Mágico lamenta la pérdida. Cuando me acerqué, sus amigos, la conocida Hermione Granger, trabajadora del Ministerio, y Ron Weasley, guardián profesional, me corrieron de forma más bien brusca, diciendo que no tenían comentarios. ¡Esa es la mayor confirmación que puede haber, señores! Es triste, lo sé. Pero hay que reponernos. No es como si otro Señor Tenebroso fuera a alzarse de la noche a la mañana, ¿cierto? Junto al cuerpo, fue encontrada esta nota que se anexa en el artículo. No puedo revelar mi fuente, pero tengan por seguro que es cien por ciento real. Una carta de despedida, según parece. ¿Qué otras sorpresas traerá este Mago, aún después de muerto, eh?**

**...**

_Estoy seguro de que pensarán diferente, pero digan lo que digan, no hice esto por egoísmo. Si hubiera escuchado a esa pequeña voz, tan parecida a la suya, que me decía que hiciera sólo lo mejor para mí, hubiera hecho esto hace demasiado tiempo. Pero mi debilidad por poner a los demás antes que a mí, mi complejo de héroe por el que él tanto me molestaba, me lo impidió._

___No digo que fuera malo, seguir viviendo. Borra eso. __Sí, lo era. Era malo seguir viviendo, mentiría si digo que no. ¿Cómo seguir, si ya no tenía motivos para hacerlo? Después de todo por lo que he pasado, lo que he sufrido. Resistí todo eso. Pero él, él me destruyó. Y la cosa es, que lo disfruté._

_De alguna manera seguí adelante, después de que él ya no pudiera hacerlo. No pregunten cómo, porque ni yo lo sé. Seguí adelante por nuestros hijos. Sus hijos. Pero ahora no siento culpa por dejarlos. Los crié lo mejor que pude sin él, los amé con cada parte de mi corazón que él no se había llevado. Ahora ya casi no me visitan. Y cuando lo hacen sé que preferirían estar en otro lado. Así que, aunque me entristece, no me apena dejarlos. Eso, claro, no significa que no los ame. Los amo, pero lo amo más a él._

_Tampoco me apena dejar a mis amigos. Es posible que se entristezcan un poco, pero son fuertes. Seguirán adelante. Hermione, por favor no me recrimines esto. He hecho tanto por los demás, tenía que hacer esto por mí. Solo una vez. Ron, sé que no entenderás al principio. Pero ponte en mi lugar, imagina que hubiera sido Hermione, en vez de Draco, la que murió. ¿Duele, cierto?_

_No intento exagerar mi dolor, ni minimizar el de otros. Millones de personas pierden a un ser amado cada día y no recurren a esto. Tal vez, si hubiera sido alguien más, esto no habría sido mi única salida. Ni siquiera lo habría considerado. Tal vez simplemente soy débil. Pero era él. Era Draco. Lo único mantenía mi corazón latiendo. He resistido tantos años sin él, he vivido una vida que no merece llamarse así por tanto tiempo, que esto parece casi un regalo. Verlo nuevamente. Haría esto y mucho más, para verlo nuevamente._

_La vida perdió el color, cuando se fue. Ya no recordaba por qué el aire en mi rostro debía hacerme sentir bien. Ya no recordaba lo que era sentirse bien. Volar, ver las estrellas, tenderse en el césped. Cosas que me hacían tan feliz, se sentían simplemente incorrectas cuando las hacía solo. Me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a sentir su calor junto a mi cuerpo, que cuando ese calor fue remplazado por un cadáver frío, me sentí desnudo. Solo. Olvidé como sonreír._

_Era duro. Levantarse de la cama cuando en realidad lo único que quería era permanecer tendido ahí por siempre, y olvidar. Seguir, como si mi corazón no hubiera sido destrozado, como si mi mundo no se hubiera derrumbado. Vivir, era duro._

_Trato, pero no puedo poner en palabras lo que sentí cuando se fue, lo que he sentido cada día desde que se fue. Lo intento, por el viejo hábito que tiene uno de defender sus decisiones. Lo intento para que vean que no estoy tomando la salida del cobarde, sino que acepto la recompensa que me merezco, y he aplazado por años. Pero no puedo, las palabras simplemente no salen. Sin embargo, creo que pueden darse una idea del infierno que he vivido todo este tiempo, si considero la muerte el único alivio._

_Escribo esto a modo de despedida. Sepan, que después de tanto tiempo, por fin sonrío. Y sonreiré aún más cuando todo haya terminado y lo tenga frente a mí. Sepan, que soy feliz, y solo tuve que estar a segundos de mi muerte para recordar cómo serlo._

_Esto es por ti, Draco._

_A mis hijos, mi amor incondicional, y todo el contenido de mis cámaras en Gringotts. Los estaré vigilando._

_A mis amigos, gracias por todo. Por favor no consideren esto una falta de gratitud. Si quieren lo mejor para mí, se alegrarán de que finalmente haya decidido hacer esto._

_Al resto del mundo, que me trató como basura y después me pidió salvarlos, que habló mal de mí a mis espaldas y en mi rostro, y que seguramente me odiará por hacer esto, un merecido 'Vete al demonio'._

_A Draco Malfoy, mi amado esposo, Hola._

_Harry Potter._

* * *

_**¡Oh, como odio a Skeeter! **__**¡Dejen review si ustedes también!**_

_**Insane Worm**_


	38. Chapter 38

Harry salvó derrotó a Voldemort, porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Terminó Hogwarts y se convirtió en Auror, porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Se casó con Ginny Weasley, porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Tuvo hijos, fue un gran padre, el Jefe de Aurores, una excelente figura pública, porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Sin embargo, cada noche, sin que nadie lo supiera, Harry desaparecía, solo para despertar junto al rubio. Porque eso era lo que _Draco_ esperaba de él. Y eso era lo único que le importaba realmente.

* * *

_¡Hey! Encontré esto en una de mis libretas :) Lo escribí en octubre, creo que en una clase de matemáticas n_n"_

_Insane Worm_

_xoxo_


	39. Chapter 39

La mirada que Draco le dirigió habló por sí sola, sin necesidad de más palabras. La mirada no era nada nueva. Sería nuevo si no se la lanzara cada pocos minutos, más bien. Una mirada que decía claramente, _Eres el ser más exasperante que he conocido en mi vida, te desprecio profundamente, no sé cómo sigues vivo utilizando tan poco de tu cerebro, desearía no estar atrapado aquí contigo._ Sí, tantas palabras en una sola mirada.

Pero bueno, Harry la recibía tan seguido que ahora sólo le causaba gracia. Sabía que Draco en verdad sentía eso, ese desprecio que tenía hacia él era real y tan fuerte como la primera vez que se vieron. Eso sólo hacía a Harry sentirse mejor. A pesar de todo, Draco seguía con él. Y eso lo hacía el ser más afortunado del planeta. Sin embargo, tampoco era masoquista. En cuanto Draco se quedó mudo y comenzó a leer, ignorándolo, demostrando así su enojo, de inmediato se largó lejos, dejando a Draco sólo para que disfrutara de su rabieta sin interrupciones.

* * *

Se preguntaba _por qué demonios_ seguía con Harry. Le resultaba mucho, mucho más irritante de lo que le gustaba, pero no podía dejarlo simplemente. Pansy siempre solía decir que el día que tuviera problemas con su apéndice de tanto enojo que el moreno le causaba, sólo entonces se cansaría. Draco, claro, no tenía idea de lo que su apéndice tenía que ver con su desesperación, pero igual asentía sin prestar atención y le decía que mientras ella no dejase de leer esos libros medicinales muggles, él no dejaría al oji-verde.

Pero volviendo al tema, Draco estaba molesto. Más que molesto; enojado, fúrico. El único problema, no lograba recordar qué había hecho Harry hace menos de dos minutos que lo había puesto así. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era todo culpa suya, claro. Draco sacó su libro de pociones, acomodándose para leerlo, disfrutando del silencio incómodo pero que a la vez parecía simplemente correcto. Esa simple tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que escuchaba ese pacífico silencio que gritaba desprecio. Esperaba que Harry lo disfrutara tanto como él. Sabía que no era así, sin embargo. Cada vez que ese silencio surgía, Harry no tardaba más de dos minutos en pararse y correr lejos, sin importar cuántas veces Draco le suplicara en silencio que se quedara. Correcto, _Draco Malfoy_, suplicando. Él tampoco lo creería si no fuera porque tenía sus pensamientos como prueba. _Quédate, quédate, quédate. Estoy molesto contigo y posiblemente no te hable por las siguientes dos horas, pero No. Me. Dejes. Por favor._

Lo pensaba con tanto fervor que se enfermaba a sí mismo. Esperaba con temor aquel día en que su cuerpo lo traicionara haciendo que esas palabras abandonaran sus labios en un suave murmullo.

Hasta entonces, Draco solo lo miraba irse, con ese estúpido dolor lacerante en su pecho donde hasta hace poco se enorgullecía de no tener un corazón, fingiendo leer. Harry poco sabía del caos que danzaba en la mente del rubio, y Draco así le gustaba.

* * *

_Personalmente, me gustó bastante. ¡Y eso que lo leí dos veces! Díganme que opinan ;)_

_Gracias a todos por los reviews, les mando galletas cibernéticas._

_Insane Worm_


End file.
